


I'm gonna give you all of my love

by Ambros



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Always be careful when you cook, Especially if there are little warlocks around, Failing in the kitchen, Father's Day, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers for the books, a tiny bit of angst, but just like the names of the children, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: -They'd decided to celebrate Father's Day, because Alec was twenty-four and he had two kids – beautiful and perfect and bright and they were probably going to drive him insane, but he had two kids and he had Magnus and they were fathers – or, better yet, they were Daddy and Papa – so it was appropriate that they celebrate Father's Day. Not only that, they really wanted to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Fra annnddd for Giulia because it's her birthday. Tanti auguri patata <3  
> I hope you like this, it's just very quick fluff! :)  
> As usual, English isn't my first language, so feel free to point out any mistake you might find!  
> Please let me know what you think!

Alec had, admittedly, been a bit of a dick.

He was pretty sure even Max would have told him that if he'd been able to talk. As it was, he was too busy chewing a small, blue teether shaped like an elephant, but that didn't mean he couldn't look at Alec judgementally at the same time.

Alec was possibly projecting. Whatever.

It hadn't been only _his_ fault, okay? He'd just, possibly, maybe, been a bit meaner than the situation might have strictly required.

But he was _scared. There._ Or, even better, he was _nervous_.

They'd decided to celebrate Father's Day, because Alec was twenty-four and he had two kids – beautiful and perfect and bright and they were probably going to drive him insane, but he had two kids and he had Magnus and they were _fathers –_ or, better yet, they were _Daddy_ and _Papa_ – so it was _appropriate_ that they celebrate Father's Day. Not only that, they really _wanted_ to. Which didn't mean that Alec wouldn't feel overwhelmed and in over his head from time to time, but it was okay, because he had Magnus and he would always _understand_.

That, of course, made sense as long as Magnus was _there_ , especially when it came to _Father's Day_ , which wasn't something Alec could do by _himself_ , since they were _both fathers._

But Magnus had received a call and he'd become pale all of a sudden, his mouth a thin line, and he'd said: -I have to go,- and he'd explained something about a Greek warlock needing him _now_ , and he'd said: -I'll be back in time, I _promise_ ,- and Alec had felt like he was shaking even though he wasn't _really_ shaking because he was holding Max's formula, but he felt angry and betrayed and sad and disappointed all of a sudden, and he'd really tried to hold it back, he _really_ did, but he was still selfish sometimes, he was still young, and he just _wasn't_ ready to face this day alone.

He'd said: -You can't go,- still a bit numbed by the rush of emotions that had run through him, -It's _Fathers' Day_ ,- and he'd seen how that had hurt Magnus, he _had_ , how he'd flinched and said: -I know, I know, I'm sorry, I just really need to make sure he's okay, I can't trust anyone else with this. I'll be back on time,- he'd said, again, and had moved in for a kiss, except – Alec had taken a step back.

And everything had just – stopped. Well, Magnus had, confusion and hurt and _fear_ twisting his lips and the corners of his eyes. Alec's damn mouth had just kept going. -You can't just _go_ when you feel like it!-

Which had been pretty stupid, Alec could see that, but he'd made sure Izzy would have any emergency covered so that there wouldn't be any interruptions, and Magnus had just decided to _take off_ , and – he _couldn't_.

-I don't _feel like it,_ Alexander,- and Magnus' voice had been cold and anger had prevailed over the mess of emotions that had been raging in Alec's chest.

-It sure as hell looks like it,- he'd said, voice steel-like, and Magnus had taken a step back shaking his head: -I'm not doing this,- and he'd opened a portal right there and then, -I'm going because I want to be back _in time_ ,- and he'd gone.

It had taken Alec all of ten minutes to realize he was being selfish and ridiculous.

It hadn't made him any less scared, but he could have simply _said so_. It wasn't like Magnus wouldn't have _listened_. Goddammit.

His phone lit up with a text from Izzy that read _idiot_ and then _do something nice_.

He answered _very helpful_ and tossed the phone on the couch.

Rafe pocked his head out of his room, almost trying to gauge weather it was safe to leave his room, and Alec's guilt seemed to quadruplicate.

Rafe's large warm eyes ended up on Alec's face: -Is everything okay?- he asked, pulling the sleeves of his sweater over his hands.

Alec tried his best to smile somewhat reassuringly. He didn't think he was very successful. -Yeah, everything's fine sweetheart. I just – said something without thinking about it.-

Rafe looked hesitant, and then he said: -But daddy is alright,- not quite a question, his voice small, and Alec felt the moment his heart broke a bit in his chest, swelling with warmth at the same time because Rafe had just begun calling them _daddy_ and _papa_ and Alec honestly thought he'd get a heart attack sooner or later because his chest couldn't possibly contain everything he felt.

He knelt down and waited for Rafe to run to him, his steps soft and light on the carpet, and wind his arms around his neck: -Of course he's alright. You know he's the most powerful warlock in the whole world,- he said, his voice as small as Rafe's, and he found that hugging him was something he really needed, -I might need to do something nice for him, though.-

-Because you did the thing,- Rafe's voice was muffled by Alec's jumper, his chin digging into his shoulder with every word.

-Yeah,- sighed Alec.

-Like,- Rafe took a small step back to look him in the eyes, -Like a cake?-

-Yeah,- Alec said. And then, actually thinking about it: - _Yeah_ , exactly like a cake.-

*

Magnus was a huge fan of chocolate cakes, which was why Alec had settled for a cake that was basically chocolate with more chocolate and a bit of custard. It didn't look easy but, well. Alec had to apologize and he'd better make a pretty decent apology.

Rafe was helping him, elbows deep in a mixture of butter, sugar, eggs, cocoa powder and flour while Max kept chewing on his elephant toy, surveying the work from his high chair.

Alec was insulting the custard that just kept _sticking_ to the pot and was driving him _insane_. - _Seriously_ ,- he muttered, throwing the spoon into the sink.

Years of killing demons, and _custard_ was too complicated.

And then the custard exploded.

There wasn't really another word for it, it just _exploded_ , covering half the kitchen in milk and flour and eggs, and Alec's first instinct was to cover Rafe and Max even though he knew they had dozens of protective spells that would react a lot faster than him, even though, he realized as he saw Max's delighted expression, it'd probably been a certain small blue warlock.

Alec was speechless for a long time.

Rafe said: -I don't think Max liked it,- his hands still covered in dough.

*

Max, as it turned out, wasn't a huge fan of cleaning up. He fell asleep in Alec's arms, and Alec wasn't really keen on putting him down because, well. Magnus probably wouldn't accept a destroyed apartment as an apology.

So Alec was cleaning the kitchen one armed while Rafe pressed a heart shaped mould into the dough, optimistically trying to save _something_.

Alec felt a bit hysterical, to be honest.

He wanted to cry, just a bit. His apology had, quite literally, gone up in smoke, but – Rafe's hands were covered in cookie dough and Max was sleeping on his shoulder.

So. He mainly felt like laughing.

*

Alec ordered pizza. It got there barely five minutes before Magnus did.

Alec didn't kiss him as soon as he got a foot in the living room because he was too busy losing his breath to say: -I'm sorry, I'm a selfish idiot and I tried baking a cake to apologize but Max didn't like it so we have cookies instead,-, and then he kissed him, hard, and it felt like nothing could scare him, and he felt like an idiot, but Magnus' hands were on his waist, soft and gentle.

He also had a confused expression on his face: -I have no idea what you just said. But you're forgiven. And I'm sorry for leaving.-, and then he whispered, -Also, that kiss definitely tasted better than any cake.-

Alec closed his eyes, his lips curling in a blissed smile: -Not better than Rafe's cookies.-

Magnus slipped his hand into Alec's jeans' back pocket as he guided him towards the kitchen, where Rafe had stolen a slice of pizza and was already eating it while pointing at random objects in the kitchen so that Max would change his hair colour accordingly.

Magnus said: -Certainly not.-

  
*


End file.
